utaitefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Tourai
Tourai (トゥライ) также известен под именами minato и RyuuseiP (流星P) как VOCALOID-продюсер. Одними из его самых известных работ является "magnet" и "Spice!" Его так же популярны, как и его оригинальные VOCALOID-песни, что делает его популярным утаите и продюсером одновременно. Его самым популярным кавер является "Roshin Yuukai" , набравший более 1,6 миллиона просмотров. Он знаменит своими мужскими каверами на песни Хатсуне Мику и Кагамине Рин. Больше информации про его деятельность в качестве VOCALOID-продюсера можно узнать на его отдельной странице на VOCALOID Вики. Принадлежность и Совместные проекты (Релиз 15 августа 2009) # (Релиз 14 августа 2010) # Super Vocalo Beat (Релиз 01 июня 2011) # (Релиз 10 декабря 2014) }} Список каверов (Mean Force Urotander) (2008.02.15) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.18) # "celluloid" (2008.07.28) # "Cendrillon" вместе с Usa (2008.08.29) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) вместе с Yamai, Re:A, Utawa Sakura и Usa (2008.09.01) # "crystal mic" (2008.10.07) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.10.17) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Paired-up Wintry Wind) вместе с Usa (2008.11.14) # "Marionette" (2008.11.18) # "erase or zero" вместе с Ten (2008.12.05) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2008.12.26) # "Piano×Forte×Scandal" (2009.01.11) # "Fullchin☆Boogie" вместе с Jack и Jegyll (2009.01.25) # "Juvenile" вместе с Usa(2009.02.16) # "from Y to Y" (2009.03.29) # "Medley: Just Be Friends/Rainbow/Tokyo-two Rock City" (2009.12.12) # "Smiling" -Оригинальная версия- (коллаб) (2009.12.12) # "Just call my name" (2010.01.12) # "only my railgun" (15.03.2010) (Community only) # "Albino" (2010.03.20) # "magnet" (2010.05.01) # "Doukoku no Ame" (Wailing Rain) вместе с Jack (2010.05.11) # "Ai no Uta" (Оригинал от ), вместе с Yamai и Usa (2010.05.25) # "Akaito" (2015.03.14) # "Children Record" (2015.06.18) # "Sekai wo Kowashite iru" (Terminating the World) (2015.07.20) # "Paintër" вместе с 5Mario, halyosy, Seramikaru, Kettaro, Suzuhana Yuuko, ＿＿, Dogma Kazami, Kousuke, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Pokota, Shirofuku, Ry☆, Hanatan и koma’n (2015.10.19) }} Дискография Регулярная вер. = |shops = |track1title = Black Box |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Motometa Boukyaku |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Haru no hate |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ai |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Pandora |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Suu Senchi no Sukima |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Chocolate Holic |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Spoon and Ripples |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Mou Hitori no Boku e |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Magnet |track10info = -repeat over again- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} |-| Литимиторавнное издание = Факты * Его ник является коверканным словом из кавера "Black★Rock Shooter" . ::"...痛いいよ 辛い よ飲み込む言葉ブラックロックシューター　動いてこの足!..." ---->トゥライ ::"... Ita Ii yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba black rock shooter ugoite kono ashi!..." ----> Tourai * Он имеет несколько не загруженных каверов, которые были использованы во время радио с Asamack (Asamaru и Jack).Nanamka's listing of Tourai songs Альтернативные ссылки * Блог * Твиттер * Веб-сайт Категория:Продюсеры Категория:NND утаите (мужчина) Категория:Мужчина Категория:VOCALOID-продюсеры Категория:Текстовик Категория:Композитор Категория:Usa Colony Категория:Популярный утаите Категория:NND утаите Категория:День рождение/06/18